<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun on the Horizon by MysticWolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169433">The Sun on the Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves'>MysticWolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand had always been bright, even back in the academy. However, his true shine never came through until his optimistic personally won its way into his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun on the Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, and I'd love some criticism to help me further develop my writing. That said, ease be gentle, I'm rather shy at writing and posting stuff!</p><p> </p><p>This is rather short, but I'm proud of myself nonetheless! I hope you will enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer air was always a bother, especially within the borders of Adrestia, however he could always manage. Hubert always had found the empire's heat rather suffocating. As he began his usual routine, he noticed that the bed was empty. He chuckled to himself as he moved across the bedroom room to the attached bathing area. It wasn't exactly a restroom since inside the room was only a shower, a bath, and a sink. He never had understood the old buildings or Enbarr. </p><p>Now he could hear the shower running. Of course his personal sun had decided to arise early to bathe, had to be the perfect Prime Minister after all. Sometimes, he wondered how such a bright man could ever mix with him, a man of shadows, built and bred in shadows. He still recalls his shock at Ferdinand's word of proposal, a simple proposal for courting, but even so. The man was always so bright, sometimes too bright to even look at, even as a student. The academy clothing always seemed so full, but Ferdinand wore everything so well, well enough that even that damned uniform looked good on him.</p><p>The shower had long since shut off, and yet he knew that he still had time. Ferdinand took forever to get dressed after a long shower. However, he must've been lost in his thoughts for longer than he thought as his eyes were suddenly covered.</p><p>"You are always rather silly so early in the morning love. I simply don't know how to deal with you!" He chuckled fondly and removed the hand covering his vision.</p><p>"Yes, well I have never dealt with light very well." He responded calmly. He blinked to readjust to the light from their windows and was met with brilliant orange hair surrounding the face of pure perfection, as usual. Ferdinand met him with a smile, and laughed softly, at what he wasn't sure.</p><p>"You never have to get up so early for me Hubert" Ferdinand chirped. "However, I appreciate the gesture all the same! I love you as well." He shook his head gentle, confusing Ferdinand.</p><p>"Is it so wrong for a loving husband to simply spend a morning basking in the light that is his life? To spend a morning kissing his love senseless until his husband cannot even tell his own name?" He earned a bright, and rather bubbly laugh in response.</p><p>"Of course not! Who would I be if not Ferdinand von Aegir Vestra I'd not to indulge in my said husband's silly wishes?" He barely even finished his sentence before Hubert's lips were upon his own. Ferdinand was always sweet to taste, and while usually he despised sweetness, Ferdinand's sweetness was something he always relished. Ferdinand also tasted of fruit, most likely his morning blend of tea, always his favorite mixture of southern fruits with a dash of honey. He brought his hand up to gentle cup damp orange locks, unsurprisingly soft to the touch. They took their time, as they were not immediately needed today, however, air called for the kiss to end.</p><p>"You are truly the greatest blessing to have ever walked into my life Hubert." The remark was idle, but strong. Hubert smiled lazily against his lips.</p><p>"You have always brought light into my life Ferdinand. I am yours, for a shadow cannot live without it's light"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As stated before, I'm nervous but please leave pointers and criticism! I'll do my best to respond to comments!</p><p>As a side note, I will actually accept requests to help give me ideas to write, and I'll try to work on them as quickly as possible. Thank you in advance to any comments, they're appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>